


Ближе к полуночи после войны

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, General, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Билли ждет Стива.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 16





	Ближе к полуночи после войны

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - LoveGun88, Аурелиано.

Билли горел, горел изнутри, и рядом не было никого, кто мог бы затушить пламя.

Стрелки часов двигались на восток. Близилась полночь, и беспокойство в груди все нарастало. Бездействие всегда сводило Билли с ума, и сегодняшний день не стал исключением.

Единственным источником света служил камин в дальнем углу комнаты. Взяв в руки кочергу, он поворошил угли в очаге. Дрова давно уже прогорели, остались лишь одни головешки, да и те едва тлели. Толку от них было чуть: ни тепла, ни света. Только и радости, что зловещее перемигивание в сумраке маленькой хижины.

Конечно, Билли мог бы зажечь свет, но ему это казалось малодушием, и он упрямо сидел в темноте, меряя шагами гостиную. Или кухню? 

Как, черт побери, лучше назвать маленькую тесную комнату в охотничьем домике шефа Хоппера, где на маленьком пятачке уживались между собой плита, холодильник, телевизор и старое плюшевое кресло-ленивец? Да и какая разница! Вечно его занимает всякая ерунда.

Он боялся, вот в чем все дело. В кромешной тьме с пола поднимались тени. Они извивались и шипели, как змеи. Стоило погасить лампу, как они устремлялись в его сторону и грозились задушить. Впрочем, избавиться от них было довольно легко. Достаточно щелкнуть выключателем, и комнату залил бы теплый электрический свет, прогоняя все его полудетские страхи. Но Билли казалось, что так будет нечестно. Нечестно по отношению к Стиву, который тем временем...

Нет. Вот о чем он думать сейчас точно не станет. И пялиться на часы, гипнотизируя их взглядом тоже не будет.

Потому что Стив вернется. Он обещал. Билли мог сколько угодно насмехаться над его заморочками, но Харрингтон был как раз из тех безнадежных остолопов-романтиков, что готовы расшибиться в лепешку, лишь бы сдержать данное слово. Для него это был вопрос чести.

Билли усмехнулся и покачал головой.

Стив, детка, не с тем ты связался. Ох, не с тем.

Сам Билли срать хотел и на честь, и на принципы. Все это дерьмо могли себе позволить лишь те, кому не приходилось бороться за выживание. 

Гордым быть почетно, но полезнее остаться живым. Он зарубил себе это на носу, когда ему еще и пяти не исполнилось. Поэтому к рыцарским замашкам Харрингтона он относился со сдержанным недоумением. Проще говоря, ржал, как конь, и без зазрения совести потешался над Стивом, когда после четвертой банки пива тот пускался в рассуждения о неспортивном поведении, о том, что победа должна быть честной, иначе какой в ней вообще смысл.

Подумать только!

В мире, в котором рос Билли, такого понятия, как нечестная победа не существовало по определению.

Ты либо побеждал, либо проигрывал. Вот так просто, без лишних расшаркиваний и реверансов. 

С разбитым носом возвращался домой либо ты, либо Рой Боммер, который не давал Билли проходу всю среднюю школу. Под юбку к Мэгги О`Брайан запускал руку либо ты, либо Сидни Дэвис из гуманитарного класса, остальные не в счет. 

И не надо ему тут про девичью честь, уважение к личности и тому подобное дерьмо заливать. Кто окажется понахальней да посообразительней, тому девушка и достанется. Кто сможет лучше всех нагнуть систему и не попасться, тот и окажется в дамках.

В конечном счете все сводилось именно к такой нехитрой формуле — либо ты их, либо они тебя, третьего не дано. И Билли не встретил пока ни единого аргумента против. Даже уроки истории в школе, и те только подтверждали его теорию.

Плохие парни оставались плохими ровно до того момента, когда им удавалось встать у руля и перекроить мир по своему вкусу. Свет, камера, мотор, начали! После победы у них резко отрастали крылья и нимб, а их противникам доставались лишь спиленные рога и копыта. И так с самого начала времен.

Впрочем, стоило признать, Харрингтон оказался не так уж и безнадежен. Он вообще быстро учился, когда ему было надо. Молниеносно. Так что, когда приперло по-настоящему, Харрингтон живо освоил весь арсенал уловок, что Билли обкатывал на нем в течение года. Ведь научиться у него чему-нибудь путному нельзя было по определению. Вот врать, мошенничать, бить исподтишка — сколько угодно. А путному — не-а!

Все было в порядке, пока они обсуждали сам план. Что делать, в какой последовательности, где залегли подводные камни, как их избежать и не увязнуть в болоте по самые уши — вот это вот все.

Когда от усталости и нервотрепки у них ехала крыша, чтобы отвлечься, они начинали обсуждать, как расставить ловушки для демопсов. Ловушки хотя бы знакомая территория. Все равно что подготовка к осенней охоте.

На медведей никто из них никогда не ходил, Стив даже кролика ни разу в своей жизни не подстрелил, только подавал патроны отцу во время походов. Билли хотя бы умел ставить капканы и один раз в Калифорнии даже сбил на дороге гиену.

Чертова тварь сама бросилась ему под колеса, он и глазом моргнуть не успел. Мотор в хлам, капот всмятку, ремонта на добрых сто баксов. Если бы тварь не сдохла от удара прямо на месте, он бы задушил ее собственными руками.

В любом случае, придумывать ловушки для зубастых мухоловок казалось им куда веселее, чем мрачно думать, кто сдохнет в подземных туннелях, воплощая в жизнь их отчаянный план. Они убили на него добрых полночи, но до совершенства ему все равно было, как Хокинсу до Голливуда. 

Затея была чистейшей воды самоубийством, и оба они это знали. Знал Билли. Знал Стив. Но оба упорно делали вид, что все это сущие пустяки. Плевое дело, и говорить не о чем.

Никто из них не хотел, чтобы второй догадался, как ему страшно.

Стоя над картой подземных коммуникаций, они спорили до хрипоты, пока наконец не сорвали глотки, и дальше ругаться пришлось шепотом. А когда надоело, они прибегли к старому как мир способу решения конфликтов.

Нет, драться они не стали, время уж очень неподходящее. Вот когда все закончится, они бы с радостью начистили друг другу морды, потрахались и пошли вместе в закусочную. А сейчас? Нет, не вариант. Пришлось ограничиться старой доброй малышовой считалкой.

Скинулись. Харрингтон выкинул «камень», который Билли радостно обернул, как «бумагой», ладонью и победно ухмыльнулся: знай наших! Но радость его была недолгой. 

В следующий момент Стив замахнулся, сделал шаг, как учил его Билли, и одним четким, мощным ударом вырубил его к чертовой матери. Билли пошатнулся, отлетел к посудному шкафчику и упал на пол под аккомпанемент звона осколков. Перед тем, как отключиться, он даже успел увидеть, как Стив трясет кистью руки, словно кисейная барышня. Должно быть, костяшки с непривычки сильно болели.

Очнувшись, он обнаружил себя на прикаминном коврике из овчины. Огонь еще горел, коврик был толстый и мягкий, а руки у Билли — связаны. Ни дать ни взять маленькая эротическая фантазия. Вот только Стива, чтоб воплотить ее в жизнь, в хижине не оказалось.

Мерзавец вырубил его и убрался восвояси, пока Билли лежал в отключке. Смылся геройствовать в одиночку. Предатель.

«Моя школа», — с мрачным удовлетворением подумал он, поднялся кое-как на ноги и отправился на поиски лезвия, чтобы перерезать веревку.

Как ни гордился он успехами Стива, простить ему, что тот без него отправился спасать мир, Билли был решительно не готов.

Нож обнаружился в ящике кухонного стола, входная дверь оказалась заперта, окна заколочены, а на холодильнике красовалась прикрепленная магнитом записка:

«Рация в углу, остатки пиццы на столе. Не скучай и не пытайся удрать, я все равно взял ключи от твоей машины. Вернусь ближе к полуночи и привезу пиво.

Стив».

Он возмущенно фыркнул. Если Харрингтон всерьез думает, что Билли собирается сидеть тут взаперти и ждать, пока Стив там рискует жизнью, он глубоко заблуждается.

Взгляд еще раз скользнул по смятой бумаге. Заметив приписку внизу листка, Билли нахмурился.

«PS: На случай если ты все-таки попробуешь выломать дверь... До ближайшего жилья четыре мили пешком, так что я бы не советовал. На улице чертовски холодно.

PPS: Смирись! Не только ты умеешь грязно играть».

Билли взревел и запустил в стену магнитом, обрушив стоящие на полке кружки для кофе. В стороны с грохотом полетели осколки. Только одна каким-то чудом уцелела, приземлившись возле него на половичок. 

Да он издевается! Да он... он...

Он сделал ровно то, подсказал внутренний голос, что собирался сделать Билли, если бы проиграл. Рискнуть собой и спасти ему жизнь. А в итоге... Сам попал, как куренок в ощип.

Билли со злостью наподдал ногой по уцелевшей кружке в горошек. Жалобно тренькнув, она разлетелась на куски, но легче Билли не стало, и он запустил в стену табуреткой. Огляделся по сторонам, выискивая, чем бы еще швырнуть посильнее. Дверь в спальню девчонки оказалась открыта, и краем глаза Билли поймал в зеркале собственное отражение. 

Нос сморщился, губы поджались в струну и заиграли желваки на щеках, но в следующее мгновение глаз дернулся, и Билли поспешил отвернуться, чтобы не видеть, как на перекошенном от гнева лице проступает нечто другое. Беспомощность. Отчаяние. Страх. 

Смачно хлопнув об косяк дверью, он принялся молотить по ней ногой, вымещая на тупой деревяшке всю злость и бессилие, что разъедали ему сейчас внутренности, а потом опустился на пол без сил.

Харрингтон, стервец. Научил на свою голову.

Время тянулось медленно, как вода из подтекающего крана. Капля за каплей отстукивало оно минуты, минуты превращались в часы. Билли представлял себе их, как наполненные мутной ржавой водой пластиковые тазы, в которые складывают белье для стирки. Так выглядело его ожидание.

Сначала он слонялся из угла в угол и мерил шагами комнату, потом облазил все потайные углы в хижине, но ничего интересного не нашел, только свежий номер Пентхауса в комнате шефа. Настроения дрочить не было, и Билли отбросил журнал в сторону. 

Оттрахать бы этого хитрожопого ублюдка, да так, чтобы искры из глаз посыпались... Это да, Билли бы не отказался. А глянцевые сиськи мало его сейчас занимали.

Послонявшись еще по дому, Билли съел два куска пиццы с сыром и пепперони, покидал найденный под кроватью бейсбольный мячик, пока ему не наскучило, а затем уселся перед камином и принялся гипнотизировать взглядом тлеющие угли. 

Красные огоньки подмигивали ему из очага, и Билли казалось, что на него смотрит бездна голодных глаз. Все они обещали смерть Стиву, медленную и мучительную.

От Харрингтона он узнал, как в прошлом году погиб Боб Ньюби из Радио Шак, дружок миссис Байерс. Сам Стив его смерть не видел, но Билли подозревал, что это неважно. Когда тебя жрут заживо, мучительно в любом случае.

Огонь давно прогорел, и подстерегающие его тени зашевелились в углах, но Билли словно не замечал их. Уставившись в одну точку, он сидел перед очагом и смотрел, как гаснут один за другим уголья, и старался не думать. Он напряженно ждал, когда в двери повернется ключ, свет загорится, и он услышит знакомый голос.

Возможно, в какой-то момент он задремал, а может, просто одурел вконец от бесконечного ожидания, но когда за спиной распахнулась дверь, он вздрогнул, выныривая из сонной одури. 

В комнате по-прежнему было темно и тихо, только повеяло снаружи холодом. Билли замер и выпрямил спину. Тишина давила не хуже могильной плиты, и нужно было повернуться и посмотреть, кто пришел, но Билли не мог. Просто не находил сил.

В голове молниями проносились варианты развития события. Кто бы это мог быть, и что случилось со Стивом. Со Стивом, со Стивом, случилось со Стивом... Мысль кружилась в голове, как юла, и сводила с ума Билли. Во рту пересохло, но от страха он не мог даже сглотнуть. 

«Что, если» повисло в воздухе, как едкий черный дым, и не давало дышать. Прошло несколько секунд, которые показались ему вечностью, прежде, чем сзади щелкнули выключателем. Зажглась над головой лампа. Он облизал запекшиеся губы и, не поворачиваясь, сказал:

— Кто бы ты ни был, если я обнаружу хоть царапину на своей детке, ты труп, так и знай.

За спиной раздался тихий смешок.

— Смотря кого ты называешь деткой, Харгроув. Меня или Камаро?


End file.
